


Brief Encounter

by virdanfalls



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdanfalls/pseuds/virdanfalls
Summary: Oneshot set in an AU where Kyouko attended Mitakihara with Sayaka and the other girls. Sayaka died fighting a wraith with Kyouko, Homura, and Mami. Post-Episode 12. Romantic Kyouko/Sayaka and Platonic Kyouko/Mami. Based off of the song, "Brief Encounter" by Dawn Golden.Reposted to my new AO3 account.





	Brief Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I broke in  
> To your house again today  
> And I laid in your room  
> And it was pretty but it's sad  
> \- Brief Encounter, Dawn Golden

I scaled the side of the building, an easy feat for someone as lithe as me.  Pulling myself on the window sill easily, I popped the wall from the outside of the window with my soul gem.  One red glow, and the glass pane slide easily upward.  I slid into the dark room, and was greeted with that familiar floral scent.  Her perfume, as vibrant as it was the other day.  In a few steps, I crossed the threshold and fell upon her bed.  

_“What are you looking at?” she said, a blush forming on her round face.  I had been staring at her for too long, and she noticed my gaze._

_“Nothing,” I scoffed, looking down._

_“Come on, what is it?” she pressed, sounding slightly stressed.  “Is there something in my teeth?  I had a spinach omelette earlier and -”_

_“Look there’s nothing wrong with your face.”  I deflected, turning away and walking towards Mitakihara High.  Sayaka followed behind, pestering me now._

_“Then what? What's up, Kyouko?"_

_“I just like your eyes, dammit.”  I’m blushing now too.  Shit, I’m being way too obvious.  I guess there’s no point in avoiding the topic anymore.  She’s just gonna drag it out of me.  “They’re blue- like really blue.  Bluer than the ocean.  It’s just really pretty.  Alright?”_

_Sayaka had a weird look on her face now.  She burst out laughing.  “That was it?  Well, thanks for the compliment I guess.  I like your eyes too, y’know.  Bright as a sunset.”_

_My face was burning red at this point.  I couldn’t let her see - “Race you to class!” I called behind to her as I sprinted forward._

_“Hey, no fair!” She shouted after me, running to catch up._

That had only been a few days ago.  How could she be gone?  I pressed my tear-stained face into her pillow, and inhaled her soft scent fully.  I couldn’t believe it.  She’d run out of magic against such an unworthy wraith.  Her soul gem drained, and the Law of cycles whisked her away.  

She left, just like everyone else in my life.  

“Kyouko.”  A clear voice sounded from the window sill.  I knew that voice in its precision and condescension.  Raising my head angrily, I called back.  

“What the hell do you want, Mami?”

The prim magical girl stood delicately on the window sill, having snuck in without my noticing.  Her stern expression softened as she heard the emotion in my voice, and I swear I saw pity flash in her eyes.  “Do you really think this is how she’d want you to react to her passing on?”

“How I grieve is none of your business.”  I snapped back venomously.  “I didn’t get to know her as long as you.”  I flashed back to the week we first met, the rivalry we shared, the fights we had.  Sayaka and I stood at opposite sides of ideals for a while there.  It took so long to get her to listen, to forge a mutual understanding.  To form that friendship - that love.  

“Listen to me, Kyouko.”  Mami pleaded. “I know you’re hurting, but hear me out.”

I lifted my head and met her gaze steadily.  Mami, having been my oldest friend, knew this meant she had my attention, if just for the moment.  

“I choose to believe that the Law of Cycles doesn’t just lead us into a void.  I think, at least for beings that use magic such as us, there is a place for us after death.”

“I haven’t believed in a God since my family died.”  I retorted stonily. “And -” my emotion betrayed me, as my voice thickened with sadness.  “It feels like I’ve lost my family all over again.”

“I know how it feels to lose everything, Kyouko.” Mami reached, slowly approaching me.  “And I know that dwelling on the sadness, the pain, the past - it just drives you crazy.”  She stood before the bed now, looking at my crumpled figure.  Tears had been streaming down my face throughout the conversation, wetting Sayaka’s pillows and blanket.  “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

My eyes scanned Sayaka’s room, avoiding Mami’s attentive gaze.  I know she was trying to help, but my feelings still felt unresolved.  I thought coming here, being where she was would give me that closure that I needed.  But my heart just broke a little more.  I could see pictures on the wall of her and her family, of her Hitomi and Kyousuke, friends who I had envied - notes hung on her wall that she had exchanged with others.  Drawings that she felt proud of were hung on the wall as well, along with posters of her favorite musical artists.  Her bookshelf held books from her childhood, works of fiction and coloring books.  

I rose from the bed, and, instead of walking towards Mami, headed towards Sayaka’s desk.  The hair pin she had worn as a magical girl was laying there, by the unfinished english homework we had due today.  I remember, at the beginning of the battle against the wraith, Sayaka had cursed to herself.  

“I forgot my hair pin,” she had sighed, scratching her head.  “Guess I’ll have to do without the aesthetic.”

I guess she took it off one day after battling before transforming out of her magical girl outfit.  Like other outfit accessories, it only manifests if it’s kept on with the rest of the outfit when transforming to regular clothes.  Thus, here it was.  The symbol of musical notation for fortissimo, or “very loud” music.  Very fitting for a girl like Sayaka.  Like a haunting melody, she drew me in.  I couldn’t hear anything but the beauty of her music.  And then, as soon as I was acquainted with the volume, it went silent.  

My fingers traced along the curves of the hairpin.  “Fine, Mami.” I said quietly.  “I won’t come back here.  But you’ve got to be ok with me taking this - just to…” I trailed off, my voice choked with tears.  “To remember her.”

Mami nodded grimly.  My fingers wrapped around the lovely memento, and we departed, leaving only a slight disturbance of Sayaka’s delicate blue curtains.


End file.
